


The Lights ( A Tangled Spin Off)

by highasapollo



Category: Tangled (2010), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Tangled (2010) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highasapollo/pseuds/highasapollo
Summary: Jimin is a kidnapped prince living in a tower with a crazy mother. August D is a wanted criminal. A retold version of the movie Tangled, but with BTS characters. And make outs.





	1. Part One

This is the story of how I died.   
  
Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even mine.

This is the story of a guy named Jimin, and it starts with the sun.

  
Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and from this small drop of sun, grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.   
  
And one old woman knew where this flower was located

  
Well, centuries passed, and a hop, a skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen.

  
And the Queen, well, she was about to have a baby.  But she got sick. Really, sick.  
  
She was running out of time, and that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or in this case, a magic golden flower.   
  
 You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, the old woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded its healing power and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years, and all she had to do was to sing a special song.

 

  
  
_Flower, gleam and glow_  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine  
  
All right, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young, creepy right?  
  
So one dark night, the guards of the king and queen went to look for this magical flower. And thank the heavens, they found.  
  
The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby boy, a prince was born, with beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint: his name was Jimin.

 

  
To celebrate his birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended.  
  
Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that - gone.   
  
The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own.

 

  
**Years Later**  
  
Gothel had found her new magic flower, but this time she was determined to keep it hidden.  
  
  
 Young Jimin wondered why he couldn’t go outside, and mother Gothel told him   
  
**‘‘** The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, flower?’’  
  
  
‘‘Yes mommy.’’  
  
But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on his birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost prince would return.   


  
   
**JIMIN POV**

 _7 AM, the usual morning lineup:_  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7: 15.  
  
And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three  
I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
I'll play guitar and knit  
And cook and basically  
Just wonder when will my life begin?  
  
Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and   
baking  
Papier mache, a bit of ballet and chess  
Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,  
Sew a dress for mother!

__  
And I'll reread the books  
If I have time to spare  
I'll paint the walls some more,  
I'm sure there's room somewhere.  
  
And then I'll brush and brush,  
and brush and brush my hair  
Stuck in the same place I've always been.  
  
And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'  
And wonderin' and wonderin'  
When will my life begin?  
  
Tomorrow night, lights will appear  
Just like they do on my birthday each year.  
What is it like out there where they glow?  
Now that I'm older,  
Mother might just let me go ...  
  
Jimin sung the song in desperation. All that he wanted for his eighteenth birthday was to go outside and see the lanterns.

 

 **AUGUST D POV**  
**‘‘** Wow! I could get used to view like this.’’ August D exclaimed. He was sitting atop the castle of the king and queen, right above the crown room. He and his partners were planning to steal this said crown.  
  
  
‘‘D! C'mon!’’ screamed Jin, August’s partner in crime  
  
‘‘Hold on. Yup, I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle.’’ He told Jin and Namjoon  
  
  
‘‘ You can buy your own castle when we’re finished ’’ Namjoon said  
And with that, they lowered August in the crown room, where the lost prince’s crown was  
situated. When August was finally lowered, a guard sneezed loudly.

  
‘‘Oh, hay fever?’’ August exclaimed  
  
  
‘‘Yeah.’’ Said the guard. He suddenly turned, realizing that there was an intruder present.  
‘‘Hey, wait! Hey, wait!’’  
  
Namjoon and Jin rolled him up quickly, and started running for their lives.

‘Can't you picture me in a castle of my own? 'Cause I certainly can. All the things we've seen and it's only eight in the morning. Gentlemen, this is a very big day!’’ screamed August  



	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! It's the first time that i'm writing on this web site (i was on wattpad) so i'm not really sure how all this stuff works, so warn me if there's anything wrong with the chapters. Thanks! xox, highasapollo

JIMIN POV ‘‘This is it. This is a very big day J-Hope. Hm-mm. I'm finally gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her.’’ Jimin said to his pet chameleon. Jimin held a brave smile on his face, and then he heard his mother say; ‘‘Jimin! Let down your hair!’’ ‘‘It's time. come on J-Hope, don't let her see you.’’ ‘‘Jimin, I'm not getting any younger down here.’’ ‘‘Coming, mother!’’ Jimin passed his freakishly long hair through a hook, and made it fall towards the bottom of the tower. His mom grasps it tightly, and he started to pull. His whole head hurt and the hook started creaking lightly. Finally, his mother stepped through the old window, accidently chipping some of the green paint away. Jimin gingerly passed his soft fingers through his long blond hair. “Hi, welcome home, momma.” “Uh, Jimin! How you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks absolutely exhausting, darling.” “Oh, it's nothing.” “Then I don't know why it takes so long! Ha ha ha, darling, I'm just teasing.” “Hum ha ha. Alright, so, mother, as you know, tomorrow is a very big day…“ His mother ignored him, and rather headed to a long red mirror on the side of the circular room. “Jimin, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young person.” A light blush appeared on his face, thinking his mother was complimenting him. “Oh, look, you're here too. HA HA HA, I'm just teasing! Stop taking everything so seriously, argh.” She said, when he frowned. “Okay, so mother, as I was saying, tomorrow…” “Jimin, mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing for me, dear? That'll do.” “Oh! Of course, mother.” Jimin ran to the fireplace, fetched a burgundy stool and a used hair brush, lightly pushed his mom into a comfy plush chair, flicked his hair in his mother’s hand and started singly quickly. Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse “Wait!” his mother shrieked. Bring back what once was mine “Wait!” she said once again Heal what has been hurt Change the fate design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine “JIMINl!” she said in a stern voice. “So, mother, earlier I was saying tomorrow’s a pretty big day and you didn’t really respond, so I’m just gonna tell you, it’s my birthday! Uh. Tada!” “No, no, no, can’t be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year.” “That’s the funny thing about birthdays–they’re kind of an annual thing! Uh, Mother, I’m turning eighteen, and I wanted to ask, uh, what I really want for this birthday… Actually what I really want for my birth–want for my birth–“ “Okay, Jimin, please, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling–blah-blah-blah-blah, it’s very annoying, I’m just teasing, you’re adorable, I love you so much, darling. Agh.” From the corner of the room, J-Hope pointed his finger towards the huge painting, he had spent days on. It was a huge fresco of the floating lights that flew up every night on his birthday. “Eh, I want to see the floating lights.” “Uh-huh. What?” “Oh. Well, I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights.” “Oh. You mean the stars.” “That’s the thing. I’ve charted stars and they’re always constant but these they appear every year on my birthday, mother–ONLY on my birthday. And I can’t help but feel like they’re… they’re meant for me. I need to see them, mother, and not just from my window. In person. I have to know what they are.” “You want to go outside? Why, Jimin! Look at you, as fragile as a flower, still a little sapling, just a sprout. You know why we have to stay in this tower.” “I know but…” “ That’s right, to keep you safe and sound, dear. Guess I always knew this day was coming. Knew that soon you’d want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet.” “But…” “Shh! Trust me, pet. Mother knows best.” In a swift movement, she blew out the candles. And started singing. Mother knows best Listen to your mother It’s a scary world out there Mother knows best One way or another Something will go wrong, I swear Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand Cannibals and snakes… The plague! Also large bugs Men with pointy teeth, and stop, no more, you’ll just upset me Mother’s right here, mother will protect you Darling here’s what I suggest Skip the drama, stay with mama Mother knows best Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won’t survive Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy Please, they’ll eat you up alive Gullible, naive, positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague Plus, I believe, gettin’ kinda chubby I’m just saying ’cause I wuv you Mother understands, mother’s here to help you All I have is one request Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again. “Yes, Mother.” “I love you very much, dear.” “I love you more.” “I love you most.” She said, kissing Jimin’s forehead. And with that, she but on her cape and hopped onto the window ledge “I’ll see you in a bit, my flower.” she said, and hopped outside. “I’ll be here.” AUGUST POV August, Namjoon and Jin had been running for some time now, in a lush green forest. Their leg we’re hurting and they were panting. As Yoongi passed a tree, he saw a WANTED poster, with his face on it. He halted to a stop and ripped of the paper. “Well shit! Oh no. No no no no no no no no no no, this is bad, this is very, very bad, this is really bad… They just can’t get my nose right!” “Who cares?” Jin asked rudely “Well it’s easy for you to say! You guys look amazing.” They continued running for a while, and they realized that they couldn’t continue, because of a giant hill, sticking up at a nintety degree angle. “Uh, all right, okay, give me a boost, and I’ll pull you up.” August said “Give us the satchel first.” Namjoon tested “Uh? I just–I can’t believe that after all we’ve been through together, you don’t trust me? Ouch.” The boys rolled their eyes, but still lifted August up the hill “Now help us up, pretty boy.” Namjoon said “Sorry, my hands are full.” and just like that, he started running. As he ran, he crossed paths with the Royal Guards. Well that was bad news. The captain saw him and screamed; “Retrieve that satchel at any cost!” “Yes sir!” the guards screamed in unison. And then the wild goose chase started. There were lefts taken, rights turned onto and a lot of ducking. August fell onto a bunch of vines, then fell onto his side. He scrambled into the unknown location, tucking his knees beneath his chin for a while, and then turned on his side. He was face to face with a gigantic tower. Still fearing for his life, he took out knives from his satchel and started climbing, seeking for refuge. He crashed open a window and looked in the inside of the surprisingly small circular room. Then he got hit by a pan. JIMIN POV Jimin tied the unknown man to a chair, fearing for his life. The man got opened his eyes, his eyelashes lightly tapping his chubby cheeks. He shook his head a little bit and said “Huh”. And he got smacked again with a pan. Now he was really scared. So scared that he locked the man into his mother’s closet. “Okay, okay, okay, I’ve got a person in my closet. I’ve got a person in my closet. I'VE GOT A PERSON IN MY CLOSET!” “Too weak to handle myself out there, huh, mother? Well… hmm-hmm…tell that to my frying pan” he said, accidentally smacking himself with it. “Ow” Jimin picked up the satchel the stranger left at window, and peered into in. There was one strange object inside of it, a golden object, shimmering with red and yellow clear rocks. The other was a picture of the man in the closet. They did not get the nose right. “JIMIN!” he heard. Oh no. Mother was there. “Let down your hair!” “One moment, mother!” he screamed back “I have a big surprise!” “Uh, I do too!” “Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!” “I seriously doubt it.” he muttered as he pulled his mother up. As she entered the tower she said; “I brought back parsnips. I’m going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!” “Well mother, there’s something I want to tell you.” “Oh Jimin, you know I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong.” “Okay, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you’ve said earlier and…” “I hope you’re not still talking about the stars.” “Floating Lights’, and, yes, I’m leading up to that, and…” “Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart.” “No, mother, I’m just saying, you think I’m not strong enough to handle myself out there." “Oh, darling, I know you’re not strong enough to handle yourself out there.” “But if you just…” “Jimin, we’re done talking about this…” “Trust me mother…” “Jimin” “I know what I’m saying!” he huffed “Jimin” “Oh, come on…” “Enough of the lights, Jimin! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!” "All I was gonna say, mother, is that, I know what I want for my birthday now.” “And what is that?” “New paint. The paint made from the white shells you once brought me.” “Well, that is a very long trip, Jimin. Almost three days’ time.” “I just thought it was a better idea than… stars.” “Ugh. You’re sure you’ll be all right on your own?” “I know I’m safe as long as I’m here.” “I’ll be back in three days’ time. I love you very much, dear” “I love you more.” “I love you most.” She took her bag and left the parnish on the counter, and vanished. Jimin rushed to his closet, his hands slightly shaking. He took a deep breath, and opened the closet. As soon as he opened the rusty doors, the man fell out, face first. He was still unconscious. “Okay” he whispered. “Hobi, can you wake him up?” As Jimin said that, J-hope smiled, and stuck his very long tongue in the guy’s ear. He woke up absolutely startled. “Ahh! Huh? Uh? Is this hair?” he said, staring at the long golden hair Jimin had warped him in. “Struggling… struggling is pointless.” Jimin said, his voice faltering “Huh?” “I know why you’re here, and I’m not afraid of you.” “What?” “Who are you? And how did you find me?” “Aha.” “Who are you, and how did you find me?” “Mm-hm. I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say… Hi. How ya doin’? The name’s August D. How’s your day goin’? Huh?” he said, shamelessly flirting with the younger boy. He had a charming smile on his face, and Jimin started blushing, almost smiling back. But he shook his head, remembering his priorities. “Who else knows my location, August D?” “All right, blondie…” he replied “Jimin.” “Gesundheit. Here’s the deal. I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower and… ho, oh no… where is my satchel?” “I’ve hidden it, somewhere you’ll never find it.” August looked around “It’s in that pot, isn’t it?” Jimin frowned and crossed his arms and blandly ignored the comment. “So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?” “What?” “Sell it?” “No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is to get out of it. Literally.” “Wait. You don’t want my hair?” “Why on earth would I want your hair? Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it, end of story.” “You’re… telling the truth?” “Yes.” J-Hope made a little grunt and Jimin replied “I know, I need someone to take me.” J-Hope nodded his little green head towards August. “I think he’s telling the truth, too.” The chameleon nodded his head again “He doesn’t have fangs, but what choice do I have?” J-Hope shrugged, and so did Jimin. “Huh. Okay, August D, I’m prepared to offer you a deal.” “A deal?” “Look this way.” Jimin ordered and pointed his big painting of the lanterns. “Do you know what these are?” “You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?” “Lanterns. I knew they weren’t stars. Well, tomorrow evening they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, take me to these lanterns, and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal.” “Yeah. No can do. Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren’t exactly ’simpatico’ at the moment. So I won’t be taking you anywhere.” “Something brought you here, August D. Call it what you will: fate, destiny…” “Nothing…” “So I have made the decision to trust you.” “A horrible decision, really.” “But trust me when I tell you this.” He approached August closely and said “You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel.” “Hmm-mm. Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you’ll give me back my satchel?” “I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. Ever.” “All right, listen, I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the ‘smoulder’” August started, pucking out his lips and tried looking sexy. The only reaction he got was J-hope and Jimin giving him a cold glare. “This is kind of an off day for me. This doesn’t normally happen.… Fine, I’ll take you to see the lanterns!” “Really? Yay!!!” Jimin lunged towards August and gave him a hug.“Oops um... sorry?” Jimin was blushing again. “Get me out of your hair blondie” Jimin wrapped his hair off him and then when to the window and wrapped it around the hook. But he hesitated. He was too scared to jump. He had spent his whole life in the tower, and he was terrified to see what was really happening out of it. “You jumpin’, blondie?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! this is my first time posting fics on here and i was wondering, how do we make the text not all stuck up together, like in the last chapter? thanks1

Look at the world so close, and I’m halfway to it!  
Look at it all so big, do I even dare?  
Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it  
Should I? No. Here I go…  
Jimin grabbed onto his hair a threw himself out of the window. With a light crash, he landed onto the soft grass.

Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they’d be!  
Just feel that summer breeze, the way it’s calling me  
For like the first time ever, I’m completely free!  
I could go running, and racing, and dancing, and chasing  
And leaping, and bounding, hair flying, heart pounding  
And splashing, and reeling, and finally feeling  
That’s when my life begins!

I can’t believe I did this.  
I can’t believe I did this.  
I can’t believe I did this! Haha.  
Mother would be so furious.  
That’s okay! I mean, what she doesn’t know won’t kill her, right?  
Oh my gosh, this would kill her.*  
This is so fun!  
I am a horrible daughter. I’m going back.  
I am never going back! Woo-hoo!  
I am a despicable human being.  
Woo-hoo! Best. Day. Ever!

“You know, I can’t help but notice you seem a little at war with yourself here.”

“What?” asked Jimin, stifling a sob.

“Now, I’m only picking up bits and pieces, of course. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure–that’s good, healthy even!”  
“You think?”

“I know. You’re way over-thinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you just got to do it.”

“Break her heart?”

“In half.”

“Crush her soul?”

“Like a grape”

“She would be heartbroken, you’re right.”

“I am, aren’t I? Oh bother. All right, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m letting you out of the deal.”

“What?”

“That’s right. But don’t thank me. Let’s just turn around and get you home and your frog–I get back my satchel, you get back a mother-son relationship based on mutual trust and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends.”

“No! I am seeing those lanterns”

“Oh come on! What is it going to take to get my satchel back?”

 

“I’m not scared to us my pan.”

Jimin heard a slight ruffling in the bushes next to him. He gasped and grasped Augusts hand.

 

“Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?”

A little rabbit hopped out.  
“Stay calm. It can probably smell fear.” joked August

“Oh, huh, sorry. Guess I’m just a little bit… jumpy.”

“Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though.”

“Uh-huh, yeah, that’d probably be best.”

“Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch.”

“Oh. Where?”

“Oh don’t you worry. You’ll know it when you smell it.”  
He helped Jimin up, squeezed his hand and let go.

MOTHER GOTHEL POV

Mother Gothel was walking in the forest, holding a basket, and looking around, when she saw a palace house from afar.  
“Uh, a Palace horse. Where’s your rider?”.  
The horse neighed at her and suddenly a shock of realization passed through her.  
“Jimin” She said, rushing towards the tower  
“JIMIN!” she screamed and ran faster, the white horse following her closely  
“Jimin, let down your hair!” she screamed.   
Receiving no answer, she ran towards a hidden entrance. She started climbing an old spiral staircase, the steps creaking loudly. It took her a few minutes of climbing, and she burst open a tiny door to enter the main room of the tower.

“Jimin?”  
She went to look in the other tiny rooms, finding no one  
“JIMIN!”  
She fell to her knees, and started crying, and at the corner of her eye, she saw a strap hanging out of a clay pot Jimin made a few years later. She slowly made her made towards it, and grabbed it furiously. She peered inside the satchel, finding a crown, knives and a WANTED poster.  
AUGUST AND JIMIN POV

“I know it’s around here, somewhere.” stated August “Ah, there it is, the Snuggly Duckling.  
Don’t worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don’t want you scaring and giving up on this whole endeavour now do we?”  
“Well, I do like ducklings.”

“YAY!” said August, very sarcastically  
They walked another few minutes, arriving to a pub. Doesn’t seem nice, thought Jimin. The building was beaten down and it looked like the bricks and pieces of wood that composed it were pretty much everywhere and rotten. August kicked opened the molding door (trying to impress Jimin, because the boy was cute okay? Like he didn’t want to marry him!)

“Garcon, your finest table please!” he screamed upon his arrival

Jimin gasped loudly. The place smelled very bad, first of all, and it was filled with gigantic threatening men. They were all wearing approximately the same thing, big leather vests, scary helmets and sly smiles.

“You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. Really let that seep in.” August said and breathed in deeply

“Agh!”

“What are you getting? Because to me, …”

“August stop!”

“… that’s part man-smell, and the other part is really bad man-smell. I don’t know why, but overall it just smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?”

Jimin didn’t answer, and just shriek silently as he saw a ‘thug’ approaching him.

“That’s a lot of hair.” he told Jimin

“he’s growing it out. New trend. Super useful to pull people into towers. Is that blood in your moustache? Goldie, look at this. Look at all the blood in his moustache.That, sir, that’s a lot of blood.”

Jimin felt all the blood flowing out of his face.

“Hey, you don’t look so good, blondie. Maybe we should get you a home. Call it a day.  
Probably be better off. This is a five-star joint after all, and if you can’t handle this place, well, maybe you should be back in your tower.”

Jimin nodded, wanting nothing more than escaping the place. As he and August, turned around, another man closed the door and asked August;

“Is this you?”

August moved aside the mans finger on poster, and looked at the nose

“Aw. Now they’re just being mean.”

“Hey, it’s him all right. Greno, go find some guards! That reward’s going to buy me a new hook.”

“I could use the money.” a man groaned

“What about me? I’m broke.” the man that pointed the poster said.

Almost every person in the pub suddenly grabbed one of August limbs. One even grabbed his nose

“Please, stop! We can work this out. Please, leave him alone! Gentlemen, please! Give me back my guide, ruffians!” screamed Jimin, over the “Not the nose, not the nose, not the nose!” coming from August 

“Put him down!” screamed Jimin on the top of this lungs.

All the men looked at her with a sharp turn of head, surprised that such a small man could scream that loud. 

“Whoa! Okay, I don’t know where I am, and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I’ve been dreaming about them my entire life! Find your humanity! Haven’t any of you ever had a dream?”

“I had a dream… once.” answered one person

 

I’m malicious, mean and scary  
My sneer could curdle dairy  
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest  
But despite my evil look  
And my temper and my hook  
I’ve always yearned to be a concert pianist

Can’tcha see me on the stage performin’ Mozart?  
Tickling the ivories ’til they gleam?  
Yep, I’d rather be called deadly  
For my killer show-tune medley  
Thank you!  
‘Cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream

He’s got a dream! He’s got a dream!

See, I ain’t as cruel and vicious as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the  
dreamers  
Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream!

 

Big: I’ve got scars and lumps and bruises  
Plus something here that oozes  
And let’s not even mention my complexion  
But despite my extra toes  
And my goiter and my nose  
I really want to make a love connection

Can’t you see me with a special little lady  
Rowing in a rowboat down the stream?  
Though I’m one disgusting blighter, I’m a lover, not a fighter  
‘Cause way down deep inside I’ve got a dream!

I’ve got a dream!

He’s got a dream!  
I’ve got a dream!  
He’s got a dream!

And I know one day romance will reign supreme!  
Though my face leaves people screaming  
There’s a child behind it dreaming  
Like everybody else, I’ve got a dream

Tor would like to quit and be a florist  
Gunther does interior design  
Ulf is into mime, Attila’s cupcakes are sublime  
Bruiser knits, Killer sews, Fang does little puppet shows  
And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns

“What about you?” a man called Vlad asks August

“I’m sorry, me?”

“Yeah what’s your dream.”

“No, no, no. Sorry boys, I don’t sing.”

Six swords pointedat him and that really got him going

I have dreams, like you, no, really  
Just much less touchy-feely  
They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny  
On an island that I own, tanned and rested and alone  
Surrounded by enormous piles of money

Everyone rolled their eyes and Jimin started signing

I’ve got a dream!  
He’s got a dream!  
I’ve got a dream!  
He’s got a dream!  
I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!  
Yeahh!

And with every passing hour  
I’m so glad I left my tower  
Like all you lovely folks, I’ve got a dream

He’s got a dream!   
He’s got a dream!  
They’ve got a dream! We’ve got a dream!  
So our diff’rences ain’t really that extreme–we’re one big team–  
Call us brutal, sick  
Sadistic  
And grotesquely optimistic  
‘Cause way down deep inside we’ve got a dream!

I’ve got a dream!  
I’ve got a dream!  
I’ve got a dream  
! I’ve got a dream!  
I’ve got a dream!  
I’ve got a dream!  
Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!  
Yes way down deep inside,  
I’ve got a dream!  
Yeahh! 

The song stopped short when Greno, the guy that went to find the guards burst into the pub.  
“I found the guards!”   
“Where’s August!” the captain screamed.   
August grabbed Jimins waist and tumbled under the bar. Jimin nuzzled his head in Augusts neck, and started shaking. He was petrified  
“Calm down blondie. It’s okay” he whispered, but he too was terrified. 

“I know he’s in here somewhere.” the captain screamed again “Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to!” 

Hook liked Jimin a lot and wanted to help him. He hid under the bar with the too and flipped a lever with a duck on it. It opened a secret passage, that was very dark and sandy.  
“Go, live your dream.” he told Jimin

“I will.” answered August.

“Your dream stinks. I was talking to him.”

“Thanks for everything.” Jimin said, and kissed his cheek. August took his hand, and they dove into the path.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the pub, August and Jimin meet some trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the late update, but here you go!

“I believe this is the man you’re looking for.” Vlad said, pointing to a small man, that was drunk off his ass. 

“You got me.” the weirdly tiny man answered

“Sir, there’s no sign of Rider.” said a guard, running down the stairs, huffing for breath.

The captain was about to open his mouth, but someone literally kicked down the door.

“Maximus.” the captain said in delight

Maximus The Horse sniffed, and neighed at hidden tunnel

“What’s he doing?” a guard asked to another  
Maximus, obviously frustrated, pushed the lever.

“A passage! You genius horse! C’mon men, let’s go! Conli, make sure those boys don’t get away!”  
All the guards, the captain and Maximus made their way down, apart from Conli who looked extremely scared.  
MOTHER GOTHEL POV  
The tiny man that was claimed as August D, made his way outside, stumbling and hitting his head at least six times. He stepped into the cool breeze signing a tune;  
“I got a dream, I got some dream, I… Oooooh, somebody get me a glass, coz I just found me a tall drink of water.” He said, looking at a tall woman with long black hair.  
“Oh, stop it you big lug.” Mother Gothel said, flipping her hair. “A-ha-ha-ha-ha. Where’s that tunnel led out?” she said, pointing a sharp knife to the man’s nose.

“Knife!” he shrieked

AUGUST AND JIMIN POV  
“Well, I’ve got to say, didn’t know you had that in you back there. That was pretty impressive,blondie”

“I know! I know. So, August, where’re you from?”

“Whoa! Sorry, blondie, I don’t do back-story. However, I am becoming very interested in yours. Now I, I know I’m not supposed to mention the hair.”  
“Nope.”

“Or the mother.”

“No.”

“Frankly I’m too scared to ask about the frog.”

“Chameleon.”

“Nuance. Here’s my question: if you want to see the lanterns so badly, why haven’t you gone before?”

R: Uh. Huh, well… uh… August! August!  
Jimin pointed at the captain of the royal guards

“AUGUST D” he screamed

“Run!” the thief screamed to the blond boy beside him

And run they did. Jimin had to hold his hair in his hands to prevent himself from tripping, and August helped him. They ran very fast, and they finally reached the end of the tunnel before the guards caught them. But out of the other tunnel, Namjoon and Jin appeared, knife in hand and sneers on their faces.

“Who’s that?” asked Jimin, referring to the two men

“They don’t like me.”

Behind them the palace guards appeared.

“Who’s that?” Jimin asked again.

“They don’t like me either.”

Maximus appeared in back of the guards, standing tall and menacing

“Who’s that?!”

“Let’s just assume for the moment that everyone in here doesn’t like me!” August whispered loudly.  
Jimin realized that they were screwed. He tossed his heavy cooking pan to August and took the end of his hair. He swung it around a thick piece of wood, and swung himself over the ditch, landing on a piece of rock on the other side. August was left alone, well if you don’t count the pan. The captain approached him.

“I’ve waited a long time for this.” he told August  
August looked at the pan and realized that he had no other option. He hit every single guard that came at him, except for the horse. 

“Oh mama, I have got to get me one of these!” he exclaimed!  
He started concentrating again when Maximus drew out a sword, challenging him to a duel.

“You should know that this is the strangest thing I’ve ever done!” he said  
As he said that, the horse flicked the pan out of his hands. Jimin yelled his name. and threw him his hair. August, being a cocky shit, bowed a little and grabbed Jimin’s thick hair. He held on for dear life, holding onto the hair maybe a little to tight. He painfully crashed into a plank of wood, and he jumped off, landing on a pieces of metal stuck together, and water running in the middle of them. He saw Namjoon and Jin running after Jimin, and he tried sliding down the planks as fast as possible. He struggled to jump out, and fell in a bad position. He ignored it and ran towards Jimin. August had probably broken something, because a huge flow of water started heading towards them. “THERE!” he yelled to Jimin, and they made their way to what seemed to be a tunnel. It wasn’t. It was a dead end, but it was all ready too late. The water had made rocks jam the entrance, and there was no exit. August dove to the rock bottom of the cave, seeing he could move some rocks. 

“It’s no use. I can’t see anything.” August said in a worried voice

Jimin tried, but August pulled him up before he could go to far.

“Hey, there’s no point. It’s pitch-black down there.”

“This is all my fault. She was right, I never should have done this. I’m so… I’m so sorry, August.” He said as the water made its way towards their face. They were going to die here.

“Yoongi.”  
“What?”  
“My real name is Yoongi Min. Someone might as well know.

By now the water was up to their chins.

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing.”  
“What?”  
“I have magic hair that glows when I sing! Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine…”

Yoongi tossed heavy rocks aside, making a passage. He and Jimin crawled through it, and swam upwards. The coughed and rolled themselves onto the grass, sighing, but happy they were alive.

“We made it. His hair glows.”  
“I’m alive. I’m alive!”  
“I didn’t see that coming.”  
“Yoongi”  
“His hair actually glows.”  
“Yoongi”  
“Why does his hair glow?”  
“Yoongi!”  
“What?”  
“It doesn’t just glow.”  
“Why are you smiling at me?”

MOTHER GOTHEL POV

“I’ll kill him. I’ll kill that kid!” screamed Jin  
“We heard him at the pub, he’s going to the kingdom. We’ll cut him off there, and get back the crown. C’mon!” Namjoon shot back  
“Boys!” an unknown voice screamed from the shadows. “Perhaps you want to stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment.” The person said, stepping out of the dark. Namjoon drew out his sword, ready to battle for the crown.

“Oh-ho, please, there’s no need for that.” said Mother Gothel, as she threw the satchel on the ground.

“Well, if that’s all that you desire then be on your way. I was going to offer you something worth one thousand crowns, would have made you rich beyond belief and that wasn’t even the best part, hoho, oh well, c’est la vie. Enjoy your crown!”  
“What’s the best part?” asked Jin  
“It comes with revenge on… August D”


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i just wanted to make it clear that ik that ''august d'' is spelt like "Agust D''. its just that my computer is a bitch and keeps correcting it. okay! enjoy this chapter!

JIMIN AND AUGUST/YOONGI POV  
“So you’re being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured foot.  
Agh!”  
“Sorry.Just don’t… don’t freak out. Please” 

Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the fate’s design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine  
“Holy fuck! Ah!”  
“Please don’t freak out!”  
“Arrrr. I’m-not-freaking-out-are-you-freaking-out-no-I’m-just-very-interested-in-your-hair-and-the-magical-qualities-that-it-posesses-how long has”  
it been doing that exactly?  
“Uh, forever, I guess.”  
“Mother says when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves. But, once it’s cut, it turns brown and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected. That’s why mother never let me… That’s why I never left the… hmm.”  
“You never left that tower.”  
“Yeah” Jimin said sadly  
“And you’re still gonna go back?”  
“No! Yes. Ugh! It’s complicated. Ok enough about me.Hah. So, Yoongi Min, huh?  
“Uh, yeah. Well. I’ll spare you the sob story of poor orphan Yoongi Min, it’s a little bit of a… that’s a little bit of a downer.”  
“I wanna know more.”  
Yoongi hated telling the story. It was embarrassing, childish, and people pitied him after. But when Jimin looked at him, with pouty lips, begging eyes and trying to hide a blush, Yoongi melted

“There was this book, a book I used to read every night to all the younger kids – ‘The Tales of August D’. Swashbuckling rogue, richest man alive, very charming, either. Not that he would to brag about it, of course.  
“Hmm. Was he a thief too?” Jimin asked, as he scooted closer to Yoongi  
“Uh… well, no. Actually, he had enough money to do anything that he wanted to do. He could go anywhere that he wanted to go. And, and, and for a kid with nothing, I don’t know, I… Just seemed like a better option.”  
“Hmm.”  
“You can’t tell anyone about this, okay? It could ruin my whole reputation.”  
“Ah. We wouldn’t want that.”  
“Well, a fake reputation is all a man has.”  
“Yeah”   
“Yeah”   
Yoongi and Jimin were slowly approaching their faces and leaning in. Jimin felt Yoongis breath on his lips and he felt enhanced. Yoongi placed his hand on the nape of the younger man’s neck, inching him closer, whilst looking at his adorable pink lips. As they went in for the finale distance, Yoongi thought about his priorities.

“Ahem. Well, I should, um… I, I should… I should get some more firewood.”  
Jimin felt so embarrassed  
“Hey. For the record, I like Yoongi Min much better than August D.  
“Well, then you’d be the first… but thank you.” He said, and disappeared into the woods  
Jimin slumped back onto the tree trunk, feeling neglected.

“Well! I thought he’d never leave!”  
“Mother!” Jimin said in shock  
“Hello dear.”  
“But I, I, I, I don’t, uh… How did you find me?”  
“Oh, it was easy really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.”  
“Mother…”  
“We’re going home, Jimin. Now.”  
“You, you don’t understand. I’ve been on this incredible journey and I’ve seen and learned so much. I even met someone.” he said with a small smile  
“ Ah yes, the wanted thief, I’m so proud. Come on, Jimin.”  
“Mother, wait. I think…I think he likes me.”  
“Likes you? Please, darling, that’s demented.”  
“But mother, I…”

This is why you never should have left  
Dear, this whole romance that you’ve invented  
Just proves you’re too naive to be here  
Why would he like you? Come on now, really.  
Look at you! You think that he’s impressed?  
Don’t be a dummy, come with mummy  
Mother…

“Mother no!”

No?! Oh. I see how it is.  
Jimin knows best  
Jimin’s so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up mister  
Jimin knows best  
Fine, if you’re so sure now  
Go ahead, then give him this!  
Mother Gothel toss a used satchel at Jimins feet.

“How did you…?”

This crown is why he’s here!  
Don’t let him deceive you!  
Give it to him, watch, you’ll see!

“I will!”

Trust me, my dear  
That’s how fast he’ll leave you  
I won’t say I told you so!  
No, Jimin knows best!  
So if he’s such a dreamboat  
Go and put him to the test

“Mother, wait…”

If he’s lying, don’t come crying,  
Mother knows best   
And then she vanished in the dark woods. Jimin looked at the crown, still puzzled about what it meant. It was very nice, he had to agree. But before he could ponder on his thoughts, Yoongi stepped out of the woods.

 

‘‘Hey uh… can I ask you something? Is there any chance that I’m gonna get super strength in my hand because I’m not gonna lie. That would be stupendous. Hey, you all right?’’

‘‘Oh! Sorry, yes. Just, em, lost in thought, I guess.’’

‘‘I mean because here’s the thing. Superhuman good looks, I’ve always had them–born with it, but superhuman strength? Can you imagine the possibilities of this…?’’

‘‘This is a pathetic conversation’’  
‘‘Pffffttttt’’

Early the next morning, while Jimin and Yoongi were sleeping, the overly aggressive horse Maximus finally found them. He was wet, had twigs and dirt all over his fur and the horse finally found the criminals. To wake up Yoongi, he spat on his face. Maximus usually had manners, but he hated that human. Yoongi woke up with confusing. He looked at the horse and muttered

 

‘‘F: Well, I hope you’re here to apologize.’’

The horse started dragging the man onto the slightly wet grass, pulling at his boot.

‘‘No, no, no, put me down! Let me go! Let. Me. Go!’’

The screams woke up Jimin. He rolled around in confusion, and squinted his tired eyes to look at the scene before him.  
‘‘Hey whatever you are (Jimin didn’t know what a horse was. Cut the guy some slack he was locked into a tower only a day ago.) Release him!’’  
The horse kept dragging Yoongi around without pity.  
‘‘I said let him go!’’   
The surprisingly sharp scream scared Maximus out of his wits and he stopped moving, freeking into a statue.  
‘‘Thank you. Now, let the boot go. Let it go’’  
The horse let it fall to the ground and Yoongi fell down with a loud thud.

‘‘Now sit.’’  
The horse shook his head, clearly refusing to do as he was told.

‘‘Sit!’’   
The horse sat down and Jimin raced towards him and started petting his large head.

‘‘Aww, you are such a good boy! Yes, you are. You’re all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?’’

‘‘Excuse me?’’ Yoongi said, flabbergasted.  
“Nobody appreciates you, do they?” continued Jimin.

“Oh come on, he’s a bad horse Jiminie!”  
Jimin shuddered slightly at the nickname, but he loved it.

“Oh, he’s nothing but a big sweetheart!”  
Maximus neighed delightedly and licked Jimins face.

“Look. Today is kind of the biggest day of my life, and the thing is, I need you not to get him arrested.” asked Jimin

The horse shook his head, disagreeing with his statement.

“Just for twenty-four hours and then you can chase each other to your heart’s content, okay?And it’s also my birthday. Just so you know.”  
Maximus reluctantly agreed. In that moment, Jimin heard distant bells and he started walking towards them.


End file.
